


Soulmate Tatto UA: NaLu

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Fairy Tail, I had this written a while back and just hadn't gotten around to posting it. I am worried about how the dragon slayers and guilds are going to react when they discover that they have traveled through time, it does play a small role in this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmate Tatto UA: NaLu

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail, I had this written a while back and just hadn't gotten around to posting it. I am worried about how the dragon slayers and guilds are going to react when they discover that they have traveled through time, it does play a small role in this story.

Soulmate UA: Pairing: Nalu

In the kingdom of Fiore, their lived mages, people who could use magic and those who could not, however the two coexisted peacefully, with those who could not use magic paying mages to do jobs for them, mages got jobs through guilds, but our story is not about those daily interactions but about a small detail in their world, our world, when a mage or non-Mage turned 11 they got a tattoo on their back, a place where they could not see it, the tattoo was that of the words that helped them fall in love with their soulmate, this is the journey of two people who's worlds, were about to change forever...Oh one more thing, when your soulmate says what's on your tattoo that is when you feel it's imprint on your skin.

Lucy POV

Lucy was fascinated by the idea of her true love's words the ones that made her fall in love with him would be tattooed on her back. She clung to those words, though she didn't know what they were when her father told her he was going to marry her off to someone. When she met Natsu at Haregon Port after she ran away from home and trying to figure out if she would be able to join Fairy Tail, when Natsu beat up Bora and had told her that she could join fairy tail, well it was a dream come true. Lucy loved the atmosphere of Fairy Tail, she enjoyed talking with Levy and the other girls about their tattoos. Lucy remembered the day she saw the guild destroyed by Phantom Lord, and she remembered seeing her best friend Levy, and Jet and Droy hung to the tree, she remembered being captured by Phantom and told that it was her dad who had ordered her capture and have her brought back home. She remembered falling out of that window towards the one person she liked, no loved the most, that poor boy, he hadn't know what to do when she had started crying and then when they brought her back to Fairy Tail and the truth had come out, when Natsu said " Your Lucy from Fairy Tail, Right? This is your home." She felt the pain on her back, what did that mean that Natsu was her true love! After that Lucy found her mind drifting to Natsu her true love, she knew that it was Natsu, but the boy was so thick headed, he probably didn't even realize that she was in love with him.

Natsu's POV

Natsu had never really given the words that his soulmate would say to him that made him fall in love with them tattooed on his back much thought, he thought it was cool that someone could have one true love and that it would be someone that you knew because the words on your back where the words that changed how you felt about them. But, Natsu had always focused on finding his dad,Igneel. For some reason though things started to change for Natsu when Lucy joined Fairy Tail, he started to focus more on the guild, he didn't run out alone, with just Happy for company, now he had someone else who was impacting his life. He liked taking Lucy with him on missions, he enjoyed her company, sure she was weird but she was his weirdo, he remembered when Phantom Lord had kidnapped her that was so not cool, Lucy was a part of Fairy Tail, you did not just take them and you especially did not try to force them back home, to a place they did not want to go. Once you joined Fairy Tail there was no going back, once you accepted that insignia you were a member of Fairy Tail forever and always, there was no way out of it. During Phantom Lord, Natsu had to remind Lucy of that, of the fact that no matter what she would always have Fairy Tail, when she went back to her dad's house, Natsu was afraid that he would lose her forever and he didn't want to lose her. She was a member of Fairy Tail. When they went to Tenoru and had to fight against Grimore Heart and they had had to fight against the strange cotton man and his cursey doll Lucy had started to get really hurt, and Natsu had told her to run and instead Lucy had said "I don't want to run away by myself...because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone..." Those words plummeted into Natsu's soul and they gently burned unto his back, right where his soulmate tattoo should be, Natsu somehow could believe it, that he and Lucy were meant to be together. He just didn't know how to show his love for her even though it grew larger and larger every day. Every moment he knew that they were meant to be together, he had hated having to leave her for training, but he knew it was necessary he had to get stronger to protect her, he knew that one day soon their would be a showdown between him and Zeref and when that time came he had to win because only then could he admit that he loved her. He had to protect her from Zeref, when Natsu found out that the guild had been disbanded by Master and that Lucy had had to find a way for herself to continue on alone it hurt him, it hurt him more than anything else especially as they started to get closer to the ruins of the guild, and she started worrying that there would be no one there, Lucy had spent a year trying to hold on to where everyone was just in case something like this happened but, what if they didn't want the guild back. Natsu remembered the look on her face, when they turned that corner and there was the whole guild in front of them, Natsu knew that Lucy loved the guild just as much as he did. That they both felt the same about the guild, that it was their family.

2 weeks later

It had been a hard battle, Natsu hadn't expected to be faced with the fact that he had been transplanted through time, now he wasn't sure about his tattoo he knew that he loved Lucy but she didn't deserve someone who had lived in two separate lifetimes. Just then Lucy marched over to him pulled him close and kissed him. "I don't care if you have lived in two separate times you are my soul mate and I love you." Natsu flashed his trademark troublemaker smile and replied "Whatever you say Luce!" And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
